Things Happen, Things Change
by moonstone1987
Summary: Getting a call to a crime scene changes Olivia life for ever, warning drugs are talked about in this story that why it rate T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok I thought I write this story after I watched a Law and Order SVU, Were Olivia told Elliot that she tried to applied to adopt a child, but was turned down because of her being single, and having no family support. I decide to change that, What if she dose get a child, but one of a good friend, How will she handle a child and career, Before we go any father, No she will not be dating Elliot, They are just friends in this story. I also would like to say sorry in advents, For some reason Fanfiction, dose not get all my quote marks or all the periods etc …. I know it annoying, it is to me, since I'm the one putting them in, and than there not there, slams head on keyboard, any ways if you see that things are missing, Just try to fill in the blanks. Ok I do not Own anyone, but Jack Finlice, Lidia Jameson, Emily Wilson, Jade Wilson and Doctor Jacob Isaac, are all from my Imagination, But Olivia, Elliot, Fin, Munch, Huang and Cragen are not mine, Although I wish they were, Oh well, Well on with the show, Please view.

Thing's Happen Things change

By moonstone1987

Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler, were called out in the middle of the night to a crime scene, "What a nice place to live" said Elliot to Olivia, "I know" said Olivia as they step over a big rat, "NYPD special victims unit," said Olivia, Showing there badges, As they approached the crime scene. "Oh hey I'm Jack Finlice, from Narcotics," "Hey I am Elliot, and this my partner Olivia," "Ok what you got for us," asked Elliot, "Twenty nine year old female," "Looks like a overdose," "Of what"? asked Olivia, "looks like crake and heroin," "but were not sure yet, She won't tell us," "she still alive," "yeah barely," "Were is she," "we just transported her to mercy," "Than why call us," "well there was a child in this house," "How do you know" asked Olivia, "That's what she told the paramedics," "What are you talking about," said Elliot, "A child called the paramedics", "Are you sure," that's what the 911 dispatchers, "told us," "a child called 911 from this house," said Elliot looking around, "yeah and when they got here, they said there was no child," but the woman kept screaming "she took my baby girl," "She took my baby girl," "Plus I found a little girl room," "Can we take a look at the room," asked Olivia, "Sure" said Finlice, "Not much here but a few toys," yeah said Finlice, "but look in the closet there are a lot of new clothes," "Any picture of the child with her mother," asked Elliot, "none that we could find," "but were ever she is she struggled," "why do you say that," "look in the mother's room," "What happened in here," asked Elliot "looks like a struggle happened in here," said Olivia, "You are right," "Hi I'm, Lidia Jameson, from crime scenes," "Hi," "I'm detective Elliot Stabler and this my partner, Olivia Benson," "Now tell me is all this," asked Elliot waving his hand around the room, "blood and glass," "from are victims, or the supposed Kidnaper ," "It looks like the might be the blood from the little Girl," "How can you tell," asked Elliot, "Well we can't tell," "but look we found this hair clip," "in a small puddle of blood." "Ok thank you," Turning to Olivia, "Ok Liv I will stay here and see what I can find," "Why don't you go and see what this woman knows." "Alright El, meet you back at the squad room."

"Hi my name is detective Olivia Benson," she said showing her badge, to the nurse behind the desk, "There was a woman, age twenty nine, brought in here twenty minutes ago," "Ok let me see," "Ah yes, she is up in the ICU," said the nurse at the desk, "Thank you," "You are welcome," she said.

"Hi there my name is Olivia Benson," "I'm looking for a woman who was brought here on a drug overdose." "Are you a family member?" asked nurse "No I'm a detective," "Let me get the Doctor," "Ok if you could wait in the waiting area." "Alright thank you."

Ten minutes later

"Hello miss Benson," "My name is Doctor Jacob Isaac," Hi doctor Isaac, "I'm Olivia," she said shaking his hand, "Can you tell me, What she was on?" "We found a huge amount of Heroin in her system," "but that's not what killing her," "Than what is" asked Olivia, with a look of confusion on her face, "It's the end stages of Liver cancer that's killing her," "Ok thanks Doc," "when I can talk with the woman?" "You can talk with her now," "but I must warn you," "she dose not have much longer," "Thanks Doc," "yup right in her," "Alright thanks."

When Olivia got a look at the person she had to question she had to do a double take, "Emily Wilson?" Olivia said in surprise voice, "Olivia Benson," she said in a gasping breath, "Oh I'm sorry," "they must have given me the wrong room," "Nope you have the right room," she said with a sad smile, "Oh Emily you promised me you were clean now," said Olivia as she took her hands, "I'm sorry Livy," "I really am," "I started to use again last month," "Why Emily?" "I started to use when I was told I had end stage liver cancer," She said with tears in her eyes, "Oh Em I am so sorry," "There is no time for that now," "Here is a letter, read it later," "but now I have to tell you what happened to my little girl," "We were sleeping when a woman broke in," "She tried to kill me," "but my brave baby got in her way," and I tried to save her," "but the woman got the better of me," "and gave me a huge dose of heroin," "must have overdose me, the last thing I remember," "Is my little girl calling 911 and seeing her being dragged out of the window," She than started to cry, "I know this hard for you, but can you tell me what she looked like?" asked Olivia, letting go of her friend's hand and took out a notepad, "She was 5'1 and had shoulder length red hair," "she was wearing a mask, but I saw she had green eyes," before Olivia could say anything else, She went on to say, "My little one is four years old." "She is 3'5 she weights around 55 pounds," "She has long black hair and brown eyes," "she was wearing a pink nightgown," "Ok this is grate, this really helps," "I will get this out there," "stay with me please," "stay with me." Emily asked grabbing at Olivia's hand, "Of course" said Olivia, "I have made you here guardian," "Her name is Jade Olivia Wilson." "I know remember," "You also made me god mother," Emily smiled, than grasping Olivia hand tighter, Emily said "Promise me you will find her," she gasped, "I promise Emily," "Thank you Olivia," "Thank you and please forgive," "I forgive you and I am sorry," "for what?" asked Emily, "For not being there for you," "I know you would have been," All of a sudden her breathing go faster, "Tell my baby that I love her," cried Emily, "I will Emily, I promise" she said, Emily last words to Olivia were "Take care of her for me." She closed her eyes and died fifteen minutes later.

Sitting in her car before heading back to the squad room. Olivia, put head on her steering wheel, And she Cried, she cried for her friend and her friends child. After claming down she made a vow not to give up till she found the child.

Wow what will happen next, an old friend, Olivia has not seen in a year, shows up out of the blue and makes Olivia her daughter guardian, The child is missing, will they find her, and What about this letter, Stay turned for the next chapter of the story. Review please, I need reviews to make this story better, For those of you who don't know were it is, it's at the bottom of this page, For those of you who do know were it is don't ignore it. Just kidding but reviews would be nice


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that it took so long to write the second chapter, Major writers block, anyways let get on with the story. Still own no one

"Hey Liv," said Elliot as She walked into the squad room, Two hours later. "Hey El", she said, "The Captain want's to see us in his Office," said Elliot, "Alright do you know why?" "He wants to talk about are case," said Elliot, as they were walking over to the Captain's Office. You ok Liv, Yeah she said as she knocked on the Captains door.

Come in called Cragen, What's up cap, asked Olivia as they walked in, Please have a seat, said Cragen, "Did you two find out anything, about are mystery woman and her child?" He asked "No, but I did get some info on, the person who broke into the house " "said Elliot, "I got the information about the woman and her little girl, I have it written down," said Olivia, "Ok great, wait a second and I will have you two brief Fin and Munch as well." Said Cragen as he stuck his head out the door, calling for Fin and Munch. "Yeah Captain," asked Fin, as he and Munch walk thought the door, "We have some Info on are missing little Girl," said Cragen, "Great" said Munch as he sat down, Ok Olivia tell us what you know, Said Cragen, Well the name of are woman was Emily Wilson, "She died?" asked Fin, "Yes" said Olivia, "but before she died, She told me that her daughter name is Jade Wilson," "she is four and She is 3'5 and weights around 55 pounds," "Her Eye color is brown, she has long black hair, and was last seen in a pink nightgown," "Here is a picture of Jade," said Olivia as she handed the picture to Elliot, "Ok great now we know what the little girl looks like," said Fin , "but what about the person who snached her."

"Emily told me what she looked like," Said Olivia, She said that it was a woman, around 5'1 and had shoulder length red hair," "she was wearing a mask, but she said she had green eyes." "Emily said she broke in while they were sleeping," "She attacked Emily and gave her a drug overdose of heroin," "Jade tried to help, but could not, the woman took Jade out a window," "after Jade call for help. That's all I got before she died." "Thank you Olivia," Elliot what do you for us, "Well we found finger prints all over the window," "We ran them thought Computer and they belong to a Megan Tempday," "it says she lives on 734 East 9th street on the lower east side," "Great now we know were she lives," said Munch. "Ok can I have the picture so I can get out an amber alert." Said Cragen. "Here you go Cap," said Fin handing him the picture.

"Olivia, Elliot I want you two to go sit on her place," "The minute you see her nab her," "You got it captain," said Olivia "Be careful!" called Cragen as they left, "We will be captain," said Elliot, "Who's car are we taking" asked Elliot, "We can take mine" said Olivia, "Ok but I get to drive," "Here you go" she said, tossing him the keys.

It took them 20 minutes to reach East 9th street, only to find that there suspect was not home, After talking to some neighbors, They found out that Megan did live there, "Come on lets go back to the car" said Elliot, As they got in the car Olivia said, "Looks like were going to be here awhile," "This should be fun," Elliot said, starting a little game they sometimes play, "I know what's more fun than sitting in a car," said Olivia catching on to his little joke. "How about waiting at a red light that just won't change," Said Elliot, "Oh I know what's more fun than that," said Olivia continuing there little game, "What?" asked Elliot, "Waiting for the DNA to back come on a suspect," laughing he said, "You know what's more fun?" They played there little game for an hour, When Elliot said "I think I will go make a coffee run, you want anything," "Yeah a large coffee with cream and sugar" said Olivia handing him some money, "All right be back," he said taking her money and walking away.

Elliot was gone, for five minutes when Olivia notice something sticking up from in between the seats, "What the heck is that," she thought, When she picked it up, She saw it was the letter, that Emily handed her before she died. "Well she thought might as well read it now," she thought. With shaking hands she opened up the Envelope, The first thing she saw was Emily's will, The next thing to fall out was a letter, Olivia picked it up and read it to herself.

Dear Olivia, If you are reading this letter, than I have passed on to a better place. I just wanted to thank you

Being a good friend to me all these years, You were the

Best friend I ever had, Thank you for helping me to get away from my abusive husbent, and for helping me clean up my life, I wish we had more time together, but I was diagnosed with liver cancer, sadly it's at the end stage, There is nothing they can do, I thought long and hard about it. And I want you to be the person to take care of my Jade, I made you her Godmother and that means you get her, if you want her, I know you work werid hours, but I also know you would make it work, I also know you would make a good mommy, I have no one else, You know what happened with my mom, my dad left and I have no brother's or sister's, that asshole of an ex-husband is dead and I would hate to see her end up in foster care. If you chose not to keep her I understand, If she has to go to a home could you make sure there nice. If you do chose to care for her, here are few things you need to know about her, Jade is four, but will be five on April, 10th, She is scared of the dark, she hates needles, and is really smart, She knows were you work, and all about you. I hope you care for her, I know you will fill her life full of love, Even if you do not keep her, could do me one favor for me and make sure to tell her about me ever now and again, so she dose not forget me that would be great, I love you lots, Emily. Ps here are a few old pictures of me you and Jade.

After she finished reading the letter and looked at the old pictures, she was in tears, "Hey Liv I am back," said Elliot, getting in the car and handing her, her coffee, "Thanks El" she said taking her coffee, and trying to wipe away the tears before Elliot saw them, but she should have know better, He saw the tears, "Hey Liv are you ok," he asked, but before she could answer him, He saw the pictures, Elliot said, "you know the victim?" She nodded her head, "So tell me how you know her," he said Taking her hand in his, So she told him how Emily was her best friend, from her childhood, "We both had alcothlic mother's," "We use to hide in a closet together when the drinking got to bad," She said with a shaky. "You use to live together?" asked Elliot, "Yeah for two months," "Than when she was fourteen and I was thirteen, Emily started to drink and do drugs," "It took me a year but I helped her clean up her act." "When she had Jade she was twenty-five alone and scared," "I help her thought that," "Than two years ago I got her away from her abusive husband, and I had not seen her till yesterday." Said Olivia. "El we have to find Jade, I promised Em as she died that I would find Jade," "and we will" said Elliot hugging her. They talked for an hour more, and they were about to give up for the night when they saw Megan walking down the steert, "That's her," said Olivia, "I know, but I don't see Jade." "Maybe we should"… Before Elliot could finsh what he wanted to say, Olivia was already out of the car, Jumping out of the car, He saw Olivia talkeling the suspect to the ground, He ran over to his partner, "Wow you got her," he said, "Yeah let get her back to the sqaud room," She said as she cuffed and read Meagan her Miranda rights, As Olivia was putting her in the car, Elliot Called Cragen, "Hello" said Cragen, "Hey captain It's Elliot we got Megan, but she did not have the little girl and she won't tell us were she is," "Ok just bring her back," "Will do captain," The ride back to the sqaud room was quite, expect for the fact Megan was so drank, she kept laughing at them, When they got back the brought her into a interrogation room. "Who is going to question her," asked Cragen, "I will Captain," said Olivia, "Fine, but take Elliot with you," said Cragen.

"Ready to do this," asked Elliot "Yeah let's see what we can get." said Olivia as they went into the room, "Were is she?" asked Olivia, as she and Elliot sat down, "Who asked Megan with a smile on her face, Jade Wilson, "Who" she said still smiling, "Don't play dumb ,We have evident that place, you at her apartment the night of the kidnapping," said Elliot, "My memory is a little fuzzy," she said, "Here are is a picture of her," said Olivia, starting to lose her cool, Looking at the picture Megan said, "Oh yeah that pretty little thing she got me a pretty good deal," "What do you mean?" asked Olivia, feeling her temper raise, Laughing she said "wouldn't you like to know?" "by the way how is her mom," laughing she said "Crying don't hurt my baby, the kid screaming for her mommy" …. Before she could finished Olivia lost it, Grabbing her by the shoulder shaking her, she screamed in her face, "WERE IS SHE YOU BITCH," "I SWARE YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE"….., She never got to finish, Elliot had grabbed her by the shoulders, and with all his strength brought her out of the room, "What the hell Olivia," asked Cragen, "I am sorry Captain," she said breathing heavy, "I don't know what happened to me." "Elliot you finish questioning her," "Olivia I want you to go cool off and wait in my office, now."

Ten minutes later Cragen walked in, "Olivia what the hell happened to you in there," He asked as he sat at his desk, She sighed, and said, "I am sorry Captain," "I don't know what happened", "I'm sorry too, he said with a sigh, "but I am taking you off this case," "What?" she said, "You are to emotional involved," he said, "I know that the victim was your friend and the missing child is her daughter," "Who told you that Elliot?" she said, "Yes he did, Now don't you go get angry at him," I asked, said Cragen. "Is that all captain," asked Olivia feeling her temper raising again, "No" he said, "I want you to go home," "you are in no way shape or form fit to work." "I am fine captain," "No you look like you are going to pass out." "butt," "No butt's." I asked Fin to drive you home." "fine snapped" Olivia, "See you tomorrow" Olivia said Cragen, "Bye Captain she said while storming out of the office."

"Hey Liv" said Fin ,when he saw her leave Cragen's office, "You ok baby," he asked, He saw she had angry look in her eyes, "yeah I have to go home," "I know the cap asked me to drive you." "I will be back I need to get my coat I will be back," she said heading for her locker.

Ten minutes later,

"Are you ready to go," asked Fin when she came back. "Yeah Fin, but you don't have to drive me home," she said, "It's ok baby, I'm more than happy to," said Fin. "Thanks," As they passed Elliot's desk, Elliot, Asked "What happened?" "I was taken off the case," she snap, "I'm sorry Liv I did not mean to get you taken off the case," Said Elliot, "It's ok you didn't mean too," she said with a sight, "Listen I know this is a bad time but you should know," "She lawyer up." "What?" she said, "I am sorry Liv I tried"…. before Elliot could finished, Olivia said, "Elliot did she say anything before she lawyer up," "Not really," "are you sure," "yeah the only thing she said was something about a red room," "or something like that." "A red room?" she said, "Yeah were not"… Elliot stop talking when he heard Olivia Gasping, looking as thought some came over her, "Liv?" "Liv?" "What is it baby," "nothing listen I have to go." she said, with a little excitement in her voice. "Fin I will be fine to drive myself," she said as she her keys off her desk. "I will see you tomorrow Elliot." "Fin if you wan to come with me?" "We have to leave now, I can not wait," she said running for the door

"I guess I will see you tomorrow man." said Fin grabbing his coat, "You better hurry I think she going to leave without you." said Elliot, "Yeah, tell the Munch were I went if he asks," "Will do" said Elliot

Fin reached the elevator just in time, "Olivia wait" he called as she got on the elevator. "Good I am happy you decided to come." she said as he came to a halt beside her, "Yeah now what is so important we had to leave now?" He asked still trying to catch his breath, "I will tell you in the car," she said as they got off the elevator. "I will drive." said Olivia as they reached the car. "Ok" said Fin, as he got in.

"You mind telling me were going so fast," asked Fin, as they sped out of the parking lot. If I am right, and I hope I am, Megan in her drunken state might have tip us off to were Jade might be, she said, taking a turn so fast it was almost on two wheels, "Were do think she is hiding her?" asked Fin holding on to his seat, "and would you slow down a little baby?" "Sorry Fin and I think Megan might be hiding Jade at a place called the Red Lizard room," "What is the Red Lizard room?" Asked Fin, It's a bar/motel, she said griping the steering, "How do you know," "because she said something to Elliot about a red room." The Red Lizard has red motel rooms," "How do you know?" asked Fin, As they pulled to a stop, In front of a run down looking place. She turned to Fin and said with a sad smile, "I lived here with my mom, for two months," "along with her friend Violet ," "She was Emily mom." "You ok baby girl?" he asked holding her hand, as silent tears ran down her face. "Yeah, I will be fine," she said wiping the tears off her face, "I just hate this place so much." pulling her hand out of his, she said "Let's go." Her and Fin got out of the car, "I hope she here," said Olivia.

Oh I am mean another cliff hanger, Ok please review, That would make me so happy. I want to make this the best story so let me know what you think .


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I guys I know that **Things Happen, Things Change** sucks I can fix it if you like, or I can kill it all together to tell the true I don't know what I was thinking, it's up to you let me know by review or PM me. Thanks moonstone1987


End file.
